Percy Jackson One-Shots
by 7701DeathlyHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Basically just any kind of oneshot except for M-rated ones. Requests are welcome. In requests, please specify which character you want it to be about. If you request an OC, please describe appearance, personality, gender and back story (optional). Also, please specify which world they are in : Book or Movie. Thanks for reading. REQUESTS ARE BEING WRITTEN, ONESHOTS BEING EDITED.
1. The Dead Hero and The Mourning Lover

**A/N: Hello! **

**Genre: Tragedy  
Pairing: Nico/ Percy (one-sided)**

**...that's all. Enjoy! Percy Jackson does not belong to me, unfortunately. :( This is also on a page I admin...well, it used to be.**

* * *

Nico's eyes welled up in tears as he looked down on a grave made of pure seashell at the graveyard nearest to Camp Half Blood. It seemed just a few days ago that the two had met, when in fact, it's been over seventy years and throughout all that time, he still didn't confess. He wheeled closer to Percy Jackson's newly made gravestone and smiled at the carvings that were in Greek.

Perseus Jackson

August 18 1996 - September 24 2081

Died at the age 85

We're surprised he managed to live this long

Nico remembered the burning of his shroud. The shroud that were the same colour of his eyes. Sea-green. He remembered saying goodbye to him one last time before he headed for re-birth. He remembered Mrs. O'Leary's cries for another master that would never come back. He remembered Annabeth's grief stricken face at the news of his death. Most of all, Nico remembered the feeling of loving him for all those years.

One by one, Nico's tears fell from his weary eyes, to his wrinkly skin and then, to his velvet coat that replaced his leather one. He took one last look at the seashell gravestone, the lush grass surrounding it and the infamous pen, Riptide, which was placed tenderly atop his grave. Nico whispered the first and last "I love you" that he will ever speak, and wheeled back to camp.

Nearby, a boy by the name of Peter Johnson, watched the old man with his wide sea-green eyes as his mother rubbed his jet black hair.

* * *

**[A/N;Ta-da! Did it suck? I'm always worried, but I hope you read something that not a lot of people have done yet, because I don't like doing that. Anywayz, review, favourite and share this with your pet hellhound! Jokes, but one-shots are appreciated. For the last time, I DO NOT own the amazing series called Percy Jackson and the Olymians or the follow-up series, Heroes of Olympus. Those belong to Uncle Rick Riordan ( or Uncle Ricky as I will call him from now on).**


	2. New Year's Promise

**(Percabeth, Book, K+, Fluff, PJO/HOO does not belong to me. They're Uncle Ricky's)**

**New Year's Proposal**

On December 31st, the stars twinkled and the moon shone. The campers in Camp Half Blood were in a festive moods as they counted the minutes until midnight, counting the minutes where they all survived another year. Except for a 17 year old daughter of Athena who sat in the sandy shores of Long Island Beach.

Annabeth smiled as she recounted the past 10 years of her life. At the age of seven, she ran away from home. Somewhere between the ages 7 and 12, she encountered monsters, met two friends (Thalia and Luke), met a satyr, and had a normal life at Camp Half Blood. Well as normal as life could be when you're in a camp full of demigods who have disorders such as ADHD and dyslexia.

When Annabeth was 12, she remembered meeting a scrawny, oblivious boy by the name of Percy Jackson who had recently just witnessed his mother "die". That was her first quest. The exhilarating feeling she felt being in the outside world after nearly 5 years of training under protective security. And from then on, she had received many quests, fought in battles and wars, been involved with drama, and found her true love.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, a 17 year old son of Poseidon by the name of Percy Jackson drank eggnog and celebrated before celebrating the start of a new year. Unlike his girlfriend Annabeth, he did no reflection of his past few years, but instead joked around with his group of friends. Only later on did he notice that his girlfriend Annabeth wasn't with him.

"Yo, Leo have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked the 'drunk' Leo Valdez.

"No. What am I? Your girlfriend's body guard of sumthin'?" he replied. Percy snorted at his measly attempt at humour and trudged out of the celebrations looking for her.

Percy soon found Annabeth at the beach where she was gazing out at the roaring waves while her toes were buried in the sand. He walked over and sat beside her, wrapping his scarred hands around her slender but also scarred hands.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy greeted, his sea-green eyes meeting her stormy grey ones.

"How come you're not partying with the rest, hmm Seaweed Brain?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"And ignore my girlfriend? How highly you think of me." he remarked sarcastically. Annabeth let herself smirk.

"Whatever, Percy." she said, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"So much has happened in this year alone, Percy. What with the war against Gaea and the discovery of Camp Jupiter, and so much more." Annabeth said.

"We shouldn't focus on that. We should focus on the future." Percy told her.

"Wha-" Annabeth's question was interrupted when Percy pulled out a silver ring engraved with markings on the inside.

"Annabeth, will you-" Annabeth interrupted him sharply.

"As much as I love you, Percy, I just can't. I'm too young to get married, Seaweed Brain." Percy started chuckling.

"It's not funny, Seaweed Brain!" she shrieked.

"I'm not proposing to you! This is a promise ring. A promise to love you forever and forever." Percy explained, his tone serious.

"That's technically asking if I want to marry you. Gosh, Seaweed Brain!" she huffed.

"Can you for once, not get technical?" Percy asked. Annabeth sighed.

"Fine. I love you too, Seaweed Brain...but I'm not going to get you a ring to prove it." Annabeth huffed.

"Don't need you to." Percy said, cupping her face in his hands and crashing his salty lips onto her sweet ones. Annabeth removed her hands from the sand and wrapped it around his neck. Percy put his free hand on her waist. Midnight had passed when they released.

"Happy New Years, Percy Jackson."

"Happy New Years, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad? Good? Too much fluff? Not enough? Bit early but whatever. Hope this makes your day/night depending on your timezone. :)**


	3. Katropis and Percabeth

**A/N: Credit to anon for coming up with the idea for this one-shot: After Annabeth and Percy gets out of Tartarus, Piper and Hazel witness some Percabeth fluff on the Argo II. PJO and HOO still belong to Uncle Ricky. Fluff, book, Percabeth, K+-T**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Hazel, can you help me find Katropis?" I ask her. I misplaced Katropis somewhere and if I don't find it, I'll be weapon less. Which is something I shouldn't be when aboard a ship that has seven-scratch that- eight demigods in it. Hazel puts down a book she was reading about the Roman Legion and stands up.

"Sure. Where did you last see it?" she asks me. I recount back a few hours before. It was my turn for stable duty, though why we would bother with that, confuses me.

"I think in the stables..." I say, trailing off for a moment.

"Hmm." Hazel says. "We should go check there anyways."

I nod, although I have a feeling it's not there. Hazel and I sneak to the stables, trying to avoid Coach Hedge and his...parody Pokémon song. I walk up the stairs to the stables and stop when I see two people already in there.

"Shh... Hazel, I think we should leave. There are already people here." I tell her, looking at the blonde and the black haired boy.

"It's just Percy and Annabeth." Hazel says.

"They're having a moment, Hazel."

"Fine, let's look for Katropis here." she suggests. I nod and soon scan the room for Katropis, but my eyes keep stopping at the couple right in front of me. I hear snippets of their conversation.

"Did you know Bob was Zoe Nightshade's grandfather?" Annabeth tells Percy, a soft smile on her face like she's reliving a memory. Zoe Nightshade? I wonder who she was.

"Oh, really? So, when he sais, "Say hello to the stars for me..." he actually meant..." Percy trails off for a moment before looking at the star-filled sky.

"You know, Percy. You never did tell me about that time you saved me from Atlas." Annabeth muses, looking at Percy suggestively.

"I saved you, that was all." Percy shrugs nonchalantly. I feel really guilty for intruding. Hazel whispers in my ear;

"Percy mentioned passing the Golden Gate Bridge when he went looking for Annabeth once."

"You don't think that, that could be when whatever they're talking about happened?" I ask her. Hazel shrugs.

"You held up the sky to help save me. You snuck out of camp for me. You went to the place we shouldn't have gone to, for me." Annabeth says, forcefully.

"And I'd do it again, Wise Girl." he says, before leaning in to kiss her. It doesn't take long for Annabeth to kiss back, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. I decide that it was time to leave and say so to Hazel. She looks over to the couple and nods. We scurried back to the meeting place and sighed.

"Where do you think Katropis is?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know. The stables is the only place where I remember it." I say, groaning. She throws her head back. Then Coach Hedge comes into the room, holding something sharp in his hand. He hands it over to me,

"Thanks, McLean." he says gruffly. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Your weapon makes some good tv." he says. I look at him weirdly, and look down at the sharp thing. It was Katropis. After Coach Hedge leaves the room, I look at Hazel in disbelief. She has the same look on her face. Who would've thought.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I release from Percy, I give him a small peck on the cheek. I crane my neck to see if anybody was at the stairs. No one. Hmm. I thought there was someone there.

"Hey, Percy. I thought there was someone watching us at the staircase." I say. He shakes his head and puts his arm around me,

"That's it, Wise Girl. We have been in Tartarus for too long." he jokes. I huff and punch his chest.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I know there were people watching us."

We walk to the dining room where we find Hazel and Piper looking at each other in disbelief.

"Hey guys." I greet

"Hey Annabeth." they greet back simultaneously

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nah," Piper says, waving a hand in my direction. "Just looking for Katropis." she smiles a little too innocently.

"Ok..."

"How about you? Anything happen?" Hazel asks this time.

"Just relieving memories." I say casually. They nod and shake a knowing look. I roll my eyes and look for Percy, who somehow just disappeared. Ugh.

* * *

(**(A/N: Hope that was satisfactory. So tired. Requests welcome. Belongs to Uncle Ricky) zzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Elena Smith x Leo Valdez

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Uncle Ricky owns everything but OC. OC belongs to Cheyenne. Happy reading. Leo/OC. Not much fluff. K+ Elena's half Scandinavian, by the way.**

* * *

"Elena, if you want to help me fix this bird bath for the Demeter cabin, actually help me and stop sketching!" Leo yells, frustrated. I roll my eyes, drop my sketchpad and pencil and walk over to him.

"What d'ya need?" I ask, grinning. Leo rolls his eyes.

"Just hold the base of the bird bath while I create the base for the top." he says I do what he says and feel a tingle up my arm when his hands brush against my arm. I look at Leo and blush. I chide myself. I should be focusing on holding this base, not on him.

"Didn't you already make a bird bath for the Demeter cabin?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but it broke and I recall it was a daughter of Hecate who broke it in the first place." He says grinning, working on the bowl part.

"It wasn't just me. The Stolls helped!" I exclaim. He nudges me on the arm with his elbow. Electricity courses through me.

"It was your idea." he says, an accusing tone in his voice. I pull my tongue out at him in a childish manner then proceed to act grumpy. I stare at him from the corer of my eye. I blow a stray strand of my pale blonde hair out of my face. Leo seems to tense and the tension between us strengthens. As I keep staring at Leo, the more I believe myself to be delusional.

I mean, come on. Leo is hands down the cutest guy at camp and I was just a girl with a lot of mis-matched features. For one, my violet eyes stood out the most and didn't go with my pale face or my blonde hair which also happened to be pale. I did not have a curvy figure nor do I look stunning like any of the Aphrodite girls. I sigh, Leo gives me a confused look.

"You can stop holding the base, if you're tired of holding it." he says, which makes me slide my hands down the Corinthian styled base.

"Need any help?" I ask. He shakes his head while hammering the bowl. I sigh and get up. Leo stops men by grabbing my wrist. I raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't say you could leave, Smith." he remarks. I grin.

"Was hoping for that, Valdez." I say before making a move I wouldn't usually do by kissing him on the cheek. Leo looks dumbfounded for a moment.

"Er- you, um, just stay there, while I- er- work on the- the- thing..." he stutters. I smirk, sitting contended, watching the heat rise in his cheeks. He keeps working on the bird bath, glancing at me every few seconds. Maybe, he does like me but won't admit it. Oh, well. It's progress.x


	5. Annabeth's Fiancée

**A/N: Uncle Ricky owes all characters. Plot for this one-shot goes to Dawn. Annabeth's colleagues at work meet her fiancé, Percy. Going to be short.**

* * *

"Hey guys." Annabeth greets her work colleagues who were celebrating the promotion of a co-worker, Marie Edwards. She sits down next to Ryan who offers her a drink. She refuses.

"Congratulations, Marie." Annabeth says.

"Thanks! I'm really nervous. What if I mess up, or what if I 'm not good enough or..." she rambles on until Annabeth stops her.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Annabeth reassures her.

"You think?" she asks, hesistantly.

"Of course." Annabeth says. "Mr. Samson doesn't promote idiots." Marie smiles to her. Brian, wanting to get to the celebrations grabs Marie and drags her to the dance floor. Everyone goes with them except for a few people. They talk about the structures they wanted to build and how impressive several monuments were and of course, Annabeth's fiancée.

"You told us we were going to meet him soon!" A woman, Samantha says.

"You are! He's going to pick me up later." Annabeth says.

"Fine, but you're introducing him." Cody says. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"You know, I went to the Parthenon once, it was amazing." she says, trying to get the subject off of her. It worked. Instead of asking about her fiancée, they asked her about the Parthenon. Hours passed and the festivities ended. Now, Annabeth's colleagues were waiting patiently for her fiancée.

'Gods. I don't know why they're so excited.' Annabeth thinks. She hears a car engine revving outside and she jumps out of her seat. She goes over to the dark blue car and kisses the man that comes out.

"Hey Wise Girl. Where are your colleagues?" her fiancée asks.

"In there. Come on." she says, dragging him inside. He waves a hand and grins.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth's fiancée. Percy Jackson." he introduces himself. "Congrats on your promotion, Maria. Annabeth's told me about you.

"Thanks." Maria responds.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Annabeth says, waving at each of them. They wave back.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are home in their little apartment now, watching a movie from the 90s.

"Do you think I impressed them?" Percy asks Annabeth,

"Maybe, Seaweed Brain." she answers sleepily. Percy kisses the top of Annabeth's head.

"I hope so. They wanted to so badly." Percy says.

"Well, let's hope so. I'm going to sleep now, Percy. Good night." she says going to their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? God? Bad? So-so? Requests welcome :)**


	6. Roxallene x Nico: First Meetings

**A/N: Characters and series belongs to Uncle Ricky. I own plotline since Princess of Flames requested NicoxReyna or NicoxOC. I'm choosing the latter. Let's pretend Nico is bisexual because the OC's female.**

* * *

I sit grim faced in the shadows sharpening my knife. I watch the other campers train, fight, play volleyball and just do their own activities. I want to join them, but I can't. Emotions will destroy me. It will not help me survive. I remember seven years ago when I was eight years old. I remember Damasen letting me go to the outside world. I remember my father- Tartarus- shifting the entryway to Manhattan. I remember Gleeson Hedge, bringing me to Camp Half Blood, claiming my mother to be Athena. That wasn't true, of course. My mother was a daughter of Athena. I am the daughter of Tartarus. My looks are confirmation of this.

I have jet-black hair that has blonde streaks in it. I almost always keep it in a ponytail. My red eyes that are rimmed with stormy grey are different from the Athena kids' full stormy grey ones. My pale skin contrasts with their athletic tan.

I sigh, turning away from the happy faces of the campers and walk away to the forest. I usually do this. don't need to talk to the others. I can survive alone and the only help I'm getting from them is valuable information. I walk deeper into the forest, knife in hand. They all stay away from me though, knowing who my true father is. I climb a tree and look out at the forest. I fall to the ground shrieking when something bumps me.

"Ow. What was that for?" I ask, quietly. Anger was also an emotion, one that wouldn't help me. I stare coldly at the boy who also fell. The boy had messy black hair that hasn't been groomed in years. His eyes are brown with eye bags under. It stood out against his sickly pale skin that must've been a darker tone once. He was also unnaturally skinny. He was probably around my age. He had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry. Shadow traveling gone wrong." he says, extending a hand towards me. I push it away. I didn't need or want his help. I push myself up, brushing off the dust.

"Whatever. Goodbye." I say. I hear his footsteps and soon we were walking side to side. I stare at him fiercely, hoping to make him uncomfortable. He doesn't.

"What do you want?" I snarl, and I find that I am uncomfortable. Why?

"I've never seen you around before. Who are you?" he asks. I see it isn't because he wants to know me. It's because he's confused and he doesn't like that.

"None of your business." I snap. I haven't felt anger since...never. This boy is dangerous to me. He's not confused, he's trying to break down my walls.

"Fine." he says, rolling his eyes. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades." he says bluntly as if he doesn't care who knows.

"I don't care. Just go away!" I scream, furious. What is this boy doing to me?

"Not until you tell me who you are." he persists.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I'll tell you once you answer." he promises. I hesitate. What if he'll use it against me? I look at him warily and sigh.

"Roxallene Zoe Hunter." I answer. Nico looks satisfied. "Are you going to tell my why, now?" I ask. He nods and whispers in my ear.

"You intrigue me, Roxallene." he says before walking to the camp. I stand there, staring at his retreating figure. My heart skips a beat. What is that boy doing to me?

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Requests are welcome. :)**


	7. We're A Team

[A/N:** PercabethLuver requested Leo and Annabeth friendship one-shot. Uncle Ricky owns PJO/HOO. Set after Tartarus. PJO/HOO belongs to Uncle Riiicky]**

Leo Valdez never thought THE Annabeth Chase was capable of crying until he heard her the night when she and Percy escaped Tartarus.

Leo was heading to bed after a long day of fighting Roman ghost soldiers and closing the Doors of Death. He watched Nico and Reyna (damn, that chick hated him) shadow travel with the Athena Parthenos (which he was secretly glad to be rid of for a while) and had a picnic. Leo rubbed his eyes and was about to enter his room when he heard the sobs of someone crying. He shrugged it off, thinking it was Piper and Jason would be there to comfort her soon, if it wasn't for the face that Piper was already asleep. Grudgingly, he went to knock on the door of the room where the sobs were coming from.

*Knock, Knock*

* * *

Once Annabeth reached her room, she literally crumpled. She sobbed like there was no tomorrow, and for her, there nearly wasn't. She cried at the unfairness of it all. And although it was a bit childish, she cried for the knife she lost at the Rivers of Fire. Annabeth had owned that blade or nearly eight years, but that wasn't why she was crying. Annabeth was crying because she had lost the blade that sealed the promise of a new family with Luke and Thalia. It symbolized her new life. Her body rocked with each sob, until she heard a knock on her door.

*Knock, Knock*

* * *

Leo stood still as the door creaked open and Annabeth's blonde head crept out of it. He was surprised to see her normally grey eyes tinged with red.

"W-What do you want?" she snapped at him. Leo took a step back. Even a crying Annabeth was a dangerous Annabeth.

"Er-" he stammered. How do you explain this situation without looking like some psycho stalker?

"Well?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I-It's not everyday you see you crying...?" he asked hesitantly, putting his hands up to prevent being knocked out.

"It's not your business." she said, her voice tight.

"What happened to being a team? We can't be a team if one of our members don't trust us." Leo snapped. He didn't know whether this was stupidity or bravery. He decided it was the former.

"Even teammates keep secrets from each other." she said, her expression turning into a hurt one, like she was reliving a memory.

"We're in a WAR, Annabeth. How are we supposed to know that we can trust you if you don't spill?" he asked, frustrated. Now that he admitted it, it seemed more real. No more delaying or denying.

"Fine. I was crying because I just got out of Tartarus and my emotions got to me." she hissed, her grey eyes hardening like a stone Leo couldn't name.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head. Leo nodded, and turned back, not before Annabeth blurted;

"You're right Leo, we ARE a team." He heard the door close behind him. The sleepiness seeped through his body, and he went to his room, attacked with dreams of new inventions.

* * *

"You're right Leo, we ARE a team." she blurted and smiled, as much as her dry lips allowed her to. Annabeth went inside and closed the door. She had a team beside her now. A new family. Maybe one that won't betray her. She felt strangely giddy at the thought before grabbing her NY cap and putting it on before she went to sleep. Unknown to her, the cap's magic began to work.

* * *

"Where in Hades is Chase!?" Coach Hedge yelled into the sky.

"Shush Coach, you'll attract monsters." Jason said, frantically staring at the sky while clutching his _gladius._ **[A/N: Is this the right term?]**

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MONSTERS UNTIL I FIND CHASE!" he screeched before resorting to grumble under his breath. Meanwhile, Annabeth was rejoicing about her cap's returned powers, for once, being uncharacteristically childish.

* * *

**A/N: DONNEEE!~ Sorry about the suuuuuppppper delay, but writers (specially the ones that have school and homework,) don't have all the time in the world. Anywayz, requests down below, but please read the other requests first as to not repeat similar OCs or storylines. **


	8. Nico Di Angelo x Ysabel

**A/N: Nico x Female!OC Credit to shortyblackwell for suggesting this pairing and creating OC character :) PJO/HOO belong to Uncle Ricky. And Fred Weasley belongs to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dream Ysabel's POV**

_I was at Hogwarts, on a date with the one and only FRED WEASLEY, before he vanished and the whole of Hogwarts turned into Camp. What am I doing here? Camp was amazing, yeah, but come on. I was on a date with FRED FREAKING WEASLEY. I huffed and cursed my dad- Hypnos, the god of sleep, by the way. I fumed, making my way through camp, glaring at everything. _

_One thing I did notice though, was the lack of campers. Weird. I sighed and sat at the base of the tree at the edge of the forest. Maybe a dream monster can come out and I can fight it. THIS WAS SOOO BORRRIIINNNNGGGG.I braid strands of my light brown hair while my green eyes scan the scene in front of me. I don't know how long I sat there, until I heard a rustle in the forest. Finally, I thought I had to endure the boredom for forever. In the clearance where I assume the Council of Cloven Elders usually take their meetings, sits the only son of Hades...that's known anyway. His head perks up when he sees me. He's good looking. I mean, his brown eyes are mesmerizing. And I would love to run my hands through his hair, but you know, this is just a dream. _

_"Who are you?" he asks, his eyebrows raised. _

_"Ysabel." I respond. His eyes light up in understanding._

_"Ohh. Daughter of Hypnos, I see." _

_"Yeah. And you're Persephone's stepson." I say, knowing it'll piss him. Pissing people off is a hobby._

_"I prefer Hades' son or the Ghost King." he remarks. _

_"You?" I ask, teasingly. "The Ghost King?"_

_"Yes." he answers. " And as Ghost King, I can send the entire Russian Mafia after you...even in a dream." he adds as an afterthought. The ENTIRE Russian Mafia? Touchy. _

_"Well, I don't like being related to the person that turns me into a flower every other week." he tells me. Did I say the last part out loud? Oopsies._

_"You get turned into a flower every other week? I pity the flowers." I say._

_"Why are you here anyway?" he snaps. _

_"WELLL... the mind is a funny thing. I mean, before this, I was on a date with Fred Weasley, and now I'm here, stuck with you so you see, it's really complicated and I can't control it and..." I trail off as soon as I hear him laugh. Damn, that boy laughs like a freaking angel._

_"Thanks." he says cheekily. I said that out loud too? Ugh. My face reddens as I avoid his gaze. He rubs his eyes, and yawns._

_"I'm about to wake up. Sweet dreams." he winks and soon he is gone. Well, then. 'Bout time I woke up too...wow, that's a first. Here I go._

* * *

**Ysabel's** POV

I shoot out of bed and bang my head against the ceiling. I hate being in the upper bunk. I climb down and throw on a pair of neon pink shorts and the typical orange camp shirt. I go outside to think about the dream I just had. The one with Nico Di Angelo. I look up and see the said person. Like they say, "Say the Devil's name and he appears"...or something like that anyway. I glare at him. He winks. I blush. Then, he smirks before vanishing into the dark. Grr...annoying, hot, sarcastic, ridiculously cute bastard. Wait... hot? Ridiculously cute? No, this CANNOT be happening. Ugh...

* * *

**A/N: TA-DA!**


	9. Nico Di Angelo x Alexia Sky

**A/N: Credit to Broken Infinity for OC. Nico x OC, romance, er...that's all. Oh, PJO/HOO belongs to ze one, ze only... UNCLE RICKKKKKKYYYYY! :) BTW, I'm not good with metal and blacksmith stuff, so bare with me if that part of the story is confusing.**

* * *

Alexia grumbled at the sight of her invention. The "invention" was _supposed_ to be a miniature model of Archimedes' sphere, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't get it right. She sighed, took it apart and started to tinker with the metal again. She looked at the scroll that her half brother, Leo left for the cabin when he came back from his quest, but a few of the calculations were a bit gibberish.

Alexia hated to admit that, especially to her half brothers and sisters. Almost all of them had told her to try something simple like a weapon, when she arrived at Camp a few weeks ago, but she was too determined (and proud) to do something so mediocre. Only Leo supported Alexia, helping her with the more complicated sums. She didn't know whether he did that willingly or just because he was a camp counselor and he was supposed to be a leader.

She hadn't even finished with the wiring of her new attempt at the sphere when the conch blew for lunch. Alexia sighed and grudgingly left the workshop and headed for the Hephaestus table. After the offering to the gods, she sat down and ate her small amount of lunch (which would count better as a snack) when Leo came up to her.

"Still having trouble with the sphere?" he asked. Alexia was caught off guard. For one, she was just naturally uncomfortable around people. Second of all, she didn't expect him to ask her that. She shook her head.

"Ah, well, you'll figure it out soon, sis. Go take a break after lunch. You've been cooped up in there for so long, you're turning pale." he teased. Alexia allowed herself a small smile. Leo was the only one to call her 'sis', and she secretly liked that. She had always wanted a brother.

"I-I guess you're right." she finally said meekly. Leo grinned, patted her head twice and left for the forgery. Hypocrite, she thought. Of course, HE wasn't the one who was stuck in the forgery all morning. She finished the rest of her water and headed to... somewhere. She didn't bother paying attention to where exactly she was going, so it was her fault when she sat in the shadows and was met with Nico Di Angelo. The closest she had to a friend...meaning he was just an acquaintance.

"Hey Alexia." he greeted. She perked her head up in his direction.

"H-Hey Nico." she smiled shyly, putting a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Nico sat down besides her and gazed at the campers sword fighting.

"How's the sphere going?" he asks, breaking the comfortable silence that built between us.

"Okay." I answer. I don't know why, but I feel less shy around him. Maybe it's because we both knows so much about each other. A few days after I arrived at Camp, I had just about enough with the underestimations, the frustrations of the sphere and the bullying from my past, so I decided to commit suicide. It was going to be in the forest, where everybody would think it was an accident, but Nico just happened to be in the spot where I was going to stab myself. He saw what I was about to do, talked me right out of it, (with promises of telling of my suicide if I did it) and boom, he was my new (and my truest,) friend. Of course, Leo and Piper (sort of) is too, but that's beside the point.

"LEXI!"

"ALEX!

"ALEXIA FREAKING SKYYY!" I felt myself being literally shaken out of my thoughts as Nico yelled my name in different ways.

"W-Whazzappenin'? I mutter incoherently.

"You dazed out for a moment, there. Don't scare me like that!" he shouts. I stare at him, confused before I realize what he's talking about. My face turns red.

"I-I'm not think about _that._" I say, returning to my shy demeanor.

"That's good. 'Cos, I wouldn't be able to live if you go off thinking that stuff and erm- uh-" he stammers, and his pale cheeks turn to a light pink. "F-Forget it. I-I have to go now." he says, dusting off his aviator jacket. I grab his hand. He looks at me questioningly.

"Um..." I mutter, unsure of what to say. "Bye." I take my hand away from him and stand up stalking back to the forgery. Time to fix that sphere again.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you want to request a one-shot. BTW, Alexia FINALLY builds a miniature Archimedes sphere with the help of Leo a month after. Hope you liked it! :)**


	10. MalcolmxJasmine

**A/N: Credit to Princess of Flames (again) for requesting Malcolm/OC (also creating the OC) Uncle Ricky owns PJO and HOO**

* * *

"You always think that Jasmine." Malcolm rolls his eyes at me.

"It's not _my _fault you phrase it that way!" I exclaim haughtily.

"Phrase it in _what_ way?" he asks.

"'Statistically, about ten percent of the female population can not do half the things the male population can do.'" I say in an admittedly bad imitation of his voice. "In case you haven't noticed, we are literally at a supernatural military camp where most of the girls can do things more better than the boys!" I face the other direction, my cheeks red.

"STATISTICALLY. Gods, Jasmie" he emphasized.

"So? You still said it. _Malcolm._" I huffed.

"Why do you always have to judge the facts I say in a negative way?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't judge them in a negative way, I just stick up for female rights!" I scream. Half of the Athena kids in their cabin were subtly sneaking glances at us now. I see Annabeth walking towards us. Oh, great.

"What does female rights have to do with- Oh, hey Annabeth." he greets in mid-sentence.

"Again, guys, really?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"We don't interrupt you and Percy while you two are arguing." I point out.

'Because we don't do it in the cabin and he can an insufferable little-" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized she was going of track. "It doesn't matter, we're talking about YOU TWO." she glared.

"Fine!" I exclaim. "I'm leaving!" I stomp out the Athena cabin and on to the Arena where I started to throw knives at the little dummies, imagining they were Malcolm's pathetic little face. I sighed. It was so unusual for me t be this mad, but with Malcolm, I felt like I needed to _prove_ something. Like proving his little statistics can be at a fault. I scream frustrated, throwing the knife unintentionally at Malcolm's real head. I'd like to say that I laughed mercilessly at the scratch he had obtained, but that would be lying. Instead, I went over to Malcolm and caressed the part where it was bleeding.

He seemed surprise at my show of affection. I stand on my tiptoes and place my lips softly where the scar was on his right cheek. I pull away, my heart racing fast. Malcolm's hand touches his cheek.

"Er-"

"None of this ever happened. Got it?" I told him, my face burning profusely. He muttered something incoherent and nodded. With that I walked away, wanting to punch myself repeatedly in the face.

* * *

**DONNEEE! Hope that was satisfactory. :) On to ze next oneshot!**


	11. Leo x Ariana Night

**A/N: Credit to Shattered Dreams for making the OC for this one-shot. Leo x OC. PJO/HOO belongs to Uncle Ricky I wasn't aware that my one-shots were too fluffy, so thanks for the heads-up :)**

* * *

Ariana sighed hopelessly as she glanced towards the Forgery at Leo Valdez. She shook her head and shot the arrow at the target. She ducked as it rebounded against the wood, and hit her half sister, Katie Gardiner, in the arm. Ariana winced. Katie tutted at her, while she sported a sheepish smile. Oops. Guess she was too distracted thinking about Leo than to pay attention to what she was doing..

"Sorry Katie." she apologized. "Um...let's get that cut clean." Ariana led Katie to the infirmary, looking back at the Forges once more.

Leo watched Ariana and Katie walk out of the Archery field. Ariana was a nice person. Shy, but nevertheless, nice. And cute. No, she wasn't. Well, she was. Her caramel skin and black shoulder length hair and her hazel yes fit together nicely. But, she was only a little sister cute. Not in a damn, she's hot look. Leo mentally cursed his two face brain and went back to fixing the blade for one of his sick siblings.

**Later on**

Ariana bumped into a person and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Leo. Oh great. she thought sarcastically.

"Sorry." he said, reaching for her hand. She ignored it. She stood up, dusted off and went on her way. Leo stared at her peculiarly. Weird. he thought. He shrugged and continued on his way to meet up with Jason.

Meanwhile, Ariana had reached the Demeter cabin and she flopped on the bed. Next, she took a pillow and screamed into it. Did she ALWAYS have to embarrass herself in front of him?

* * *

**Two one-shots in one day? I'm spoiling you all. And I'm going to continue that. On to ze next one shot!**


	12. Meet The Chase Family, Percy

**A/N: Credit to dld567 for coming up with the plot or this oneshot. Percy meets the Chase family. PJO/HOO belongs to Uncle Ricky. BTW, I imagine her step-brothers as 5 year olds, so don't mind me. It's called FAN FICTION for a reason.**

* * *

"Welcome to my home Percy." I said, opening the door to my house, expecting the worse. Despite the preparations I did, I'm certain that they would mess it up...somehow.

"I'm meeting your family, not the president." Percy chuckles and then laughs, seeing the inside of my house My jaw dropped. The house was a mess. My step brothers were only in their underwear and throwing a bunch of stuff at each other. Toys, food, drinks, small pieces of furniture and I think their own clothes were being thrown. Dad was frantically trying to stop it, but with absolutely no avail. My step mom was even having worse luck. She kept tripping over the toys and Bobby made her the second target when he wasn't able to hit Matthew.

I glared at Percy who was now laughing at the ground at the sight of the scene. Hmph. He was such a Seaweed Brain. Bobby spotted me first and gave me a crooked tooth grin. Then he fell over because Matthew had hit him with...underwear? I look at Matthew who was now waving at me. Completely naked.

"MATTHEW! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" I shout, embarrassed. He didn't even falter. He just kept waving singing "Annie's home, Annie's home, Annie is HOMEEEE!" Dad looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, honey. Hello again, Percy. Just...wait a moment." he said, now chasing after Matthew and Bobby who have now taken their fight upstairs. In Dad's study.

"Hello again, Percy." My step-mom smiled at him. Percy smiled back. She then went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Perce." I said, smiling sheepishly. Gods, this was embarrassing.

"Oh, don't worry. I was the same way." he brushed off. An image of a naked five year old Percy popped into my head. I shake that thought away and headed for the washroom.

"I'll be back, okay, Seaweed Brain?" I called back.

"Okay, Wise Girl."

After using the washroom, I walk out to the living room, which was still a mess but now, Percy was holding Matthew and Bobby on his lap.

"Did you really save the world?" Matthew asked.

"Did you fight monsters?" Bobby asked.

"Can you reaallly talk to horses?"

"Can I see your sword?"

"Can you surf?"

"Can you fly?"

"Does Annabeth annoy you?"

"Is Annabeth mean to you?:

"Does Annabeth give you cooties?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Uh..." Percy said intelligibly, while giving me a sad look. I knew what he was thinking. They were like the ten year old Nico we first met. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Um, no. I don't know, maybe? On a flying horse, yes. Er-" he looked up to me guiltily. I glared. "Sometimes." he continued. I glared at him harder. Percy had the nerve to smirk. "Most of the time and always." he finished. I walked over to him and swatted him.

"You are SUCH a Seaweed Brain!" I exclaim. Gods. Matthew and Bobby were watching with curiosity.

"Heeeey, Percy. Do you lurrrve Annabeth?" Are you going to marry her? Are you going to let us play with your kids?" they asked. I gave them a death glare. Yes, including Percy.

"Um...I'm not going to answer." Percy trailed, watching me with wary eyes. Good.

Dad came back from his study all sweaty and messy. His shirt was messed up and he had stains all over him. He grinned sheepishly at Percy.

"Maybe we should meet you another time. I'm too tired right now." Dad says. Percy nods in understanding.

"NOOOOO! Percy stays, Percy stays!" Matthew and Bobby shout.

"Er-" Dad looks at me and Percy. I sigh.

"Fine. You go to sleep Dad." I say.

"Thanks hun." Then, he trudged to his room. Percy shrugs and gives me an unsure smile. I give one back. We spend the day with them, and that's how Percy met my family.

* * *

**How d'you like it? ****(And shhh, guys. Percy told me all this, but said not to tell Annabeth, so shh.) Hahaha. Jokes. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll stop spoiling you guys now.**


	13. NicoxLeo Truth or Dare Style (Sort of)

**A/N: Credit to CreCra for suggesting NicoxLeo. PJO/HOO belongs to Unce Ricky.**

* * *

"Come on, laugh Nico. It won't hurt you." I smirked at the younger demigod.

"Shut up, Leo." Nico hissed, swatting his hand at me.

"What? I can't give my boyfriend social advice?" I asked cheekily.

"If you want to keep said boyfriend, then no." Nico snapped. I groaned. We were in Spain where Nico shadow travelled us to. We were in the streets roaming around. I rolled my eyes and pulled Nico closer to me. Now, you may be confused as to how we got to be a "thing." Well, it had started one afternnon when the gang was playing Apollo or Hermes. (or truth or dare for you mortals.)

* * *

"Kay, guys. I'll go first." Connor Stoll announced to the group. He turned to me.

"Apollo or Hermes?"

"Hermes, obviously." I said. Will took on a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I. Dare. You. To kiss the boy you are most attracted to."

I raise my eyebrows at that, before scanning the room. Travis? Yeah, right. Connor? Hahaha no. They were hot, but no. Percy? Annabeth would murder me. Jason? Well, he was hot, but Piper would skewer me to pieces. Grover? Nah. I didn't like goat. No offence to him. I turned to Nico.I scanned the boy's attire. He was cute and damn, I'd tap that. Of course, I was hesitant since he was what? Two years younger than me?

To my luck, he was right beside me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly onto his. Ok, let me clear things up. His lips were soft, and warm. Not cold or hard. He soon kissed back and I had to hold his arms for support. When we finally pulled away, the group was in a state of shock. I couldn't blame them.

"Er- uh sorry?" I stammered. Nico fidgeted.

"It's...fine. I mean, it was great, but er-" I cut him off with another peck on the cheek. Connor cleared his throat.

"Ok, your turn Leo." he said. I smirked.

"Nico. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth.'

"Go out with me?" I blurted. Just to clarify, that was NOT what I intended to say. I meant to say something alone the lines of life "If I asked you to do this, would you?" but noooo. I blushed. Nico nodded, hiding his face in his long hair.

* * *

So that's how we got together. What were you guys expecting? Big parade? Me proposing my love in front of him nude? Nope. Although maybe...

"Hey Nico." I say, tapping his head as he slurped his pasta.

"Yeah?" he said, his mouth full of food.

"If I showed up on your birthday with a big parade and me jumping out of a cake naked, would you like it?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. Oh, well. It was worth a try. Anyways, my order just came. Bye guys.

* * *

**Ok, guys. That was my first EVER slash. So, it might be a bit rusty, but hopefully it passes decent. Anyways, technically FOURTH update, so be lucky that I'm spoiling you guys. Yes, I'm still updating my other stories (although my WOWP/HP story is on definite HIATUS), but requests are so much. But it's fine. Anyways, keep it coming, guys. Thanks for reviewing, favourite-ing and following. :D**


	14. Leo x Raven

**A/n: Leo x OC. Requested by Shattered Glass and credit to her for making the OC. PJO/HOO belongs to Uncle Ricky**

* * *

Raven Tunnels, the 17 year old , daughter of Athena sighed as she looked at her reflection on one of the mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper stood besides her. Raven shot a jealous look at her. She was dressed in a simple off the shoulder sweatshirt and denim shorts and her hair was in a bun, yet she still managed to look prettier than her. Yeah, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, but still.

Unlike Piper, she was dressed in a cerulean blue dress that ended at her mid-thighs. The dress was held by a thin braided belt underneath her chest. The thin sleeves slid down her shoulders. She wore white flats on her feet. The concealer on her arms did a very horrible job of doing their job of concealing her scars, but what could she do? Raven noticed that her arms were just a bit thicker than Piper's and she hated her extra fat even more.

Raven's thick, black hair hang in loose curls, framing her face. She tried for a smile, but she ended up grimacing. Her dark brown eyes looked brighter with the white eyeshadow Piper had applied on her. The pale pink lip gloss accentuated and made her lips look plumper.

"See? You look wonderful." Piper gushed. Lies, Raven thought.

"You sure?" she asked. Piper nodded.

"Leo will have trouble picking up his jaw from the ground when he sees you tonight." Piper responded, giving her a nudge on the shoulder with her elbow.

"Now, you're just exaggerating." she said, a bright blush forming her cheeks.

"I'm not. Anyways, there's going to be at least two more hours till the Autumn Fall. What do you want to do?"

"Dunno." Raven shrugged a shoulder. The Autumn Ball was a new event that the Aphrodite kids requested, (more like begged) to have at the night of the second last day of Camp. After many pesters, he finally agreed. (Although, Raven knew it was because the Stolls would've messed up the whole camp big time, if he didn't.)

**Two hours later**

Raven stood at the foot of her bunk, wiping her hand on her dress furiously. She was waiting for Annabeth to finish dressing up. Oh, she knew she shouldn't have agreed to this. It was crazy! Her, going to a ball? No. Yet, she had agreed anyway. When Annabeth had finished dressing in her grey chiton (she had wanted to stick to Greek traditions), she clasped an owl necklace around her neck.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, straightening out the wrinkles.

"I still think the olive wreath would do nicely." Raven says, although jealousy flashed in her eyes.

"I know, but those are for awards." she said, twisting her blonde hair.

"What awards?" Raven asked. She wasn't aware that prizes were going to be given out. Gods, she hoped there were no ugliest girl awards. She would be a shoo-in.

"For the most prettiest couple, most beautiful girl and most handsome boy. Remember, this ball _was _organized by the Aphrodite kids." Annabeth said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

At the ball, Raven stood awkwardly besides the punch table, where older campers were attempting to drug the punch. Raven made no attempt to stop them. She spotted Leo next to the DJ and supressed a blush.

_OK, Raven. you can do this._ Raven thought nervously as a slow song came on. Campers scurried to find partners. Unlike them, Raven stood as still as a stone. She showed no signs of movement until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Raven." Leo greeted. Raven felt her cheeks warm. Leo was dressed in a dashing suit, completer with his tool belt and worn out converse. It was a strange combination, but Raven liked it.

"Hello Leo." she greeted back. She tugged away her arm and hid both arms behind her back, afraid of the scars that were hidden under the poorly put concealer.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Raven's mind yelled no, but her mouth betrayed her.

"Why not?" she answered.

Leo led her to the dance floor. She smiled. All through the night, Leo led her through the dance. After, they had stopped and Leo walked her to the Athena cabin.

"Uh, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Leo asked. Raven nodded. Then, she went to bed. This night, was hands-down the best night of her life.

**DONNNE! Keep those request coming! **


	15. Movie Percy x Cassie

**Credit to tobeawallflower for OC and request of ship. PercyxOC. BTW, guys. PJO belongs to moi. HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WISH. It belongs to Uncle Ricky guys, to clarify, PJO belongs to Uncle Ricky, not moi. Ok now, happy reading. :) Oh yeah, since this is in the movie version, technology is allowed.**

* * *

Hey guys! Cassandra, Daughter of Apollo here. Call me Cassie, if you want. Anyways, welcome to my blog! I decided to start this, because I thought it would be fun. So, I'm going to tell you how Percy (my current boyfriend) and I got together. it was nothing special, at least I didn't think it was. Percy besides me is saying otherwise. Might want to sit down, this is going to take a while.

So, I woke up as usual. Then, I cleaned the cabin, dressed up and sang a bit before heading to Archery. Since I was only at Camp for two weeks, I didn't need a guide. I was quite sad with this fact, since my guide is such a nice person. [Percy: To you. Me: Shush, Perce.]

Anyway, so there I was skipping around Camp and being friendly. Um... wait, uh... [Me: What happens next? Percy: Some girls ask you to go to the woods right? Me: OH, yeah.]

Let me start again. So, I was skipping around camp being the usual friendly person I was. No, I'm not a ditz or anything, I just like being nice, and I didn't want to make people feel like how I did at the school I used to go to. I should probably explain. So, basically, I got bullied a lot because of an incident that happened, but it doesn't really matter now since I'm very happy with my life. Where was I? Oh, right.

That's when some kids from the Demeter cabin came up to me. I think they were Daniel, Kim and Alex. Daniel was a muscular boy, who had mocha skin and a clean shaven haircut. He had brown eyes that looked like soil. I mean, it makes sense, him being the son of Demeter. He was a bit taller than me, but not so tall that I had to crane my neck to look at him. Kim was an Asian girl who had sleek, black hair and wide, blue eyes. She was around my height. Alex was probably the oldest. She had lush brown hair and green eyes, like leaves, which makes a whole lot of sense, because, you know.

"Hi! Do you want to come with us to the Forbidden Forest? We're going to pick wild flowers. Gods, know it will help make the cabin look prettier." Alex says. I smile and of course agree.

Hours later, we were off picking wild flowers. It was really interesting. Right up to the part where I got lost. [Percy: You were left behind. Me: No, I got lost and they went to get help. Percy: Whatever.] Despite that, I kept my positive attitude upbeat. Of course, I had my weapons and knew some fighting techniques, so I wasn't _that_ worried.

Night came and soon, I started to worry. Then, a Disney moment happened. I was walking around, you know, trying to find my way around, when I bump into a body.

"Ow.." I muttered. I grabbed the nearest thing next to me, which was conveniently, the hand attached to the body I bumped into. The hand pulled me up and I took my hand away from them. [Percy: Hurtful. Me: Percy, you're spoiling it. Me: Like, they don't already know who it is. Me; Still.]

As you could probably guess, the hand belonged to Percy.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. I nodded. A comfortable silence passed between us.

"Uh, let's get out of here?" I suggested. I think he nodded. I wasn't sure. [Percy: I did]

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand again and let me through the forest. As we were walking, I fell on a root and screamed. A twig scratched my right shoulder and I involuntarily winced.

"You okay?" Percy asked, helping me up once again. I dusted my clothes off before resumed walking. Gods, that was embarrassing.[Percy: For you, I was laughing.]

Fortunately,we managed to get through the woods without anymore accidents. Although, I could tell Percy was paranoid about monsters coming and gobbling us up. [Percy: Can you blame me? Me: Just saying.]

"Thanks for that." I said, looking at his blue eyes.***** [Percy: SEA-blue]

"No problem. Want to hang out tomorrow...?" he asked, unsure of my name.

"Cassie. And sure." I responded. After bidding our goodbyes, we head to our cabinss before the harpies got to us.

See? Like I said, nothing special. [Percy: Excuse me? Me: It's only really special to _you._ I prefer our first date. Percy: True. Are you going to tell it? Me: No]

Like I said above, I'm not going to tell you our first date today. Maybe next time. See you!

~Cassie

* * *

***Percy's eyes are blue since this is the movie and Logan Lerman has blue eyes. **

**Is it okay? Did I actually stick to her intended character? Did I accidentally make her a Mary Sue? No? Yes? Anyways, thanks for following, reviewing, favourite-ing and reading the stories. See you next time and keep those requests coming. :)**


End file.
